Una traicion, una carta y una tragedia
by xSakuraKinomotoSanx
Summary: Shaoran ha regresado con Sakura, y hace tres años que salen. Por la llegada de una alumna causa una pelea entre sakura y shaoran, provocando una enorme tragedia.Nota:Para los que sean sensibles a las tragedias, por favor no lo lean.


Una traicion, una carta y una tragedia.

Capitulo 1

Se dice que nunca hay que jugar con los sentimientos de los demas, porque puede llevar a perder a la persona que mas se ama, perder a esa persona amada para siempre…y tan solo por una traicion.

Ya habian pasado 6 años, hace tres años que Shaoran habia regresado definitivamente de Hong Kong para quedarse con Sakura, que ahora llevaban tres años de noviazgo, hasta que no se imaginarian que la llegada de una nueva persona, causaria una tragedia.

En la secundaria tomoeda…

Sakura: buenos dias!

Tomoyo: buenos dias sakura

Sakura: buenos dias tomoyo –se sienta-

Eriol: buenos dias sakura chan

Sakura: buenos dias eriol

En ese momento entra el profesor y con el llega tambien Shaoran.

Profesor: joven li vaya a tomar asiento

Shaoran: claro profesor –se sienta en su asiento y susurra- buenos dias –y sonrie-

Sakura: buenos dias, te gane esta mañana, llegue antes –rie-

Shaoran: pero solo esta ves mañana te ganare! –contagiado por la risa-

Profesor: silencio a todos, hoy les quiero presentar a una nueva alumna, pasa por favor

Se abre la puerta y entra una joven muy bonita, tenia un cierto parecido con Sakura, solamente que su cabello tenian el mismo largo, solamente que el color de sus ojos eran azules y su cabello castaño oscuro, como el color de pelo de Shaoran.

Profesor: Ella es Akane Miroki, y estara con nosotros apartir de hoy, sientate en el asiento enfrente del joven li por favor

Akane: claro profesor –llega a su asiento y se topa con la mirada de shaoran, se sienta-

Profesor: bueno ahora comenzemos

-Pasan las dos primeras horas de clases y es el descanso-

Tomoyo: sakura…

Sakura: que pasa?

Tomoyo: tienes que tener cuidado, algo extraño puede ocurrir

Sakura: porque lo dices tomoyo?

Tomoyo: Es que lo que ocurre, note algo raro en ella, y creo que a shaoran le agrado, espero que sea mi imaginación

Sakura: seguramente, no creo que shaoran piense algo asi, llevamos tres años juntos y lo conozco demaciado como para saber que no me va hacer eso

Tomoyo: eso espero, pero ten cuidado

Aparecen shaoran y eriol

Sakura: pense que no iban a venir

Eriol: es que nos demoramos

Shaoran: asi es

Tomoyo: a bien

Termina el descanso

-Al final del curso-

Sakura: donde estara shaoran? No lo vi desde que terminamos la clase el dia de hoy

Tomoyo: eriol no lo has visto?

Eriol: No, vayamos a buscarlo a lo mejor esta en el parque

Sakura: vamos

En el parque…

Shaoran: de que tenias que hablarme?

Akane: sabes? Creo que…-sonrie- creo que con solo mirarte, me has gustado…y bastante

Shaoran: siento decirte esto, pero no creo que sepas que yo ya tengo a mi persona especial, es mas es sakura, lo siento pero no puedo tener nada contigo –seriamente-

Akane: oh lo entiendo –se da vuelta y ve a sakura y a los demas- pero antes de irme…-se sa vuelta y le roba un beso a shaoran-

Llegan sakura, tomoyo y eriol…

Sakura: pero que es esto! –sorprendida- no lo puedo creer –entristeciendose y frena su caminar- no puede ser, porque?...no no no, no puede ser, no! –sale corriendo-

Tomoyo: Sakura! –voltea hacia shaoran y akane no esta- como pudiste hacerle eso!

Eriol: espera tomoyo, aca hay un mal entendido

Shaoran: esperen yo no fui fue ella la que me beso –medio enojado-

Tomoyo: si claro

Eriol: mejor ve a buscar a sakura

Shaoran: esta bien –corre hacia la direccion que salio sakura-

En la calle…

Sakura: porque el fue asi? Porque…-caminando en medio del llanto- después de tres años, me venis a hacer eso? Porque eres asi shaoran…de ti no me esperaba esto…-llega a su casa y no hay nadie- que bien…mejor tomare las cards y ire al cementario, quiero visitar a mi madre –entristecida-

Un momento mas tarde…

Sakura: -se sienta frente a la lapida de su madre- ay mamá porque me ocurre esto a mi? Pense que el me amaba, no pense que me fuera a engañar asi… porque el es asi?

-Comienza a llover-

Sakura: poderes de mi estrella, permitame hacer lo que les pido, Crear! –aparece el libro en las manos- hare aparecer algo para no mojarme –lo escribe y cierra el libro- Crear crea todo lo que esta en este libro!

-aparece una especie de carpa con una proteccion para el agua-

Sakura: entrare aquí –se sienta- que voy a hacer, no quiero regresar, quiero irme de una buena ves, me duele esta traicion, no quiero volver a verlo nunca mas! No quieroooo! –toma las cards y las comienza a mirar y se detiene en una muy particular- creo que fue bueno crearla, ya no quiero seguir aquí ya no –comienza a llorar otra ves- kero, yue, papá, hermano, tomoyo, eriol…lo siento

Un momento mas tarde en la mansión daidoji

Shaoran: no la encontre no se en donde esta

Eriol: espera, creo que puedo encontrarla

Shaoran: de acuerdo intentalo

Eriol: poderes de la oscuridad, ayudenme con lo que pedire, ayudeme a ver donde esta la maestra de las cartas! Ahora!

-Aparece una esfera oscura que se tranforma y se la puede ver a sakura en medio del llanto con la carta "Death" en las manos-

Shaoran: no, no puede ser que hace con esa carta en las manos –alarmado- dios mio esta en el cementerio, tenemos que ir para alla, hay que evitarlo!

Eriol: vamos

Tomoyo: vamos

Salen rapidamente con las guardaespadas de tomoyo y llegan en un momento

Tomoyo: ahí esta!

Eriol: vamos

-llegan pero chocan con algo, y ese algo era el escudo,no les permitia pasar-

Sakura: para que vinieron? –muy triste- no quiero que esten aquí, y menos tu –mirando con odio a shaoran-

Shaoran: por favor sakura perdoname…por favor, yo no fui el que quiso eso, fue akane

Sakura: deja de mentirme…no te creo…me has herido mucho, ahora ni se si estos años me has engañado –mirandolo con odio- te odio! No tenias que haber jugado nunca conmigo! Nunca!

Shaoran: ya saca al escudo no quiero que uses a esa carta por favor

Sakura: muy tarde, te hubieras dado cuenta antes de lo que hacias

Tomoyo: Por Favor sakura no lo hagas

Eriol: si, no lo hagas por favor

Sakura: lo siento…no puedo escucharlos

Eriol: claro que si

Sakura: -le niega con la cabeza-

Eriol: rayos, activo a silencio, ahora si que no nos escucha

Shaoran: sakura, por favor no –golpea al escudo-

-desde adentro-

Sakura: lo siento, perdoname –deja unos 5 sobres de colores en el suelo- lo hare –cierra los ojos fuertemente- poderes de mi estrella, ayudenme con lo que les pido, carta de la muerte, no quiero irme de forma rapida, quiero que me ayudes a enfermar para irme…y asi despedirme de todos antes de mi ultimo adios, card death activate ahora!

Aparece una carta oscura con una especie baston con filo

Carta death: estas segura de lo que quieres?

Sakura: si, hazlo por favor

Carta death: de acuerdo –le lanza un rayo negro-

Sakura: ah! –pierde el conocimiento-

Fuera del escudo

Shaoran: sakura! –golpea al escudo y este desaparece- genial, esa carta dejo la magia de sakura al borde de la muerte

Eriol: para eso la creo sakura, diablos de haberlo sabido no se lo permitia

Tomoyo: mejor llamo a un medico –toma su celular- ya vienen en diez minutos esto que es? –toma los sobres- toma shaoran este es para ti – se lo da- este es para mi y para eriol –preocupada-

Ya en el hospital

Touya: que diablos paso que diablos le hiciste a mi hermana! Mocoso!

Kero: si que hiciste!

Shaoran: ya callense!

Fujitaka: que paso?

Eriol: sakura utilizo la carta death en si misma, esta en un estado muy grave, la estan atendiendo

Fujitaka: pero porque?

Shaoran: yo tengo la culpa, diablos!

Fujitaka: paso algo entre ustedes?

Shaoran: eso no importa, me preocupa mas como esta sakura, que el problema

Un rato mas tarde…

Sale un medico…

Doctor: quien es familiar de la señorita kinomoto?

Fujitaka: yo soy el padre, que ocurrio?

Doctor: al parecer su hija esta en un estado de coma, no sabemos como esta realmente, pero en el grado de gravedad, creo que depende de ella salir de su situación

Shaoran: no puede ser es mentira

Fujitaka: podemos pasar a verla?

Doctor: claro, pero no puede pasar mas de una persona por ves

Touya: ve a verla papá

Fujitaka: no, joven shaoran, es mejor que valla usted

Shaoran: pero…

Fujitaka: ve a ver

Shaoran: de acuerdo –sigue al medico-

Entra a la habitación

Ahí se encontraba sakura, totalmente palida, con un monton de aparatos conectados, shaoran podia sentir lo debil que estaba, hasta su aura estaba igual.

Shaoran; oh sakura, porque…porque lo hiciste, no me escuchaste, queria decirte que sentia lo que ocurrio, realmente yo no fui, fue akane,no puedo creer que estes asi, de lo mal que me siento ni he podido leer la carta que tengo en mis manos –mira el sobre y lo abre- la leere aquí –comienza a leer-

Mi querido shaoran:

No se como comenzar, pero sabes? Creo que no me habia dado cuenta de que te habias cansado de estar a mi lado, porque no me lo dijiste? Porque me ocultaste las cosas? Porque no me dijiste que tenias algo con ella, realmente no te entiendo, ahora no se que pensar, siento que me traicionaste, que jugaste con mis sentimientos. Yo realmente puedo seguirte amando hasta el dia que deje este mundo, y creo que ya se me fue la fuerza para seguir adelante, si no estas a mi lado ya nada vale la pena, sabes? Si no llego a salir de esta, no quiero que estes triste por mi, solamente quiero que seas feliz con esa persona, nada mas, y si no regreso y no salgo de donde estoy, quiero que sepas que siempre te amare y te vigilare mucho, para saber que estes bien.

Espero que nunca te ocurra lo que senti, es horrible, espero que te valla bien,

Con mucho cariño,

Sakura.

Shaoran: no, por favor, no me dejes, no…si lo haces, no podre seguir solo, no podria, me moriria…por favor no…no…no me dejes no no noooo!

Se escucha un ruido seco de uno de los aparatos…

Shaoran: que es eso? –lo mira- no, sakura no me dejes…no!

Entra el medico

Doctor: temia que esto pasara, joven, ya no se puede hacer nada, era grave su estado, ire avisar a su familia.

Unos tres dias después

En el cementerio…

Desde ese dia, por un amor, y una tracion, la vida de todos cambio, ya no seria lo mismo, sin la alegre y dulce sakura. Ya no seria lo mismo, eso pensaba shaoran.

Un mes después…

Shaoran: porque me abandonaste? Porque te fuiste sin escucharme? Porque mi amor, porque? –llorando- ya hace un mes que te fuiste y no puedo decir que estoy bien, ya no puedo mas, quiero irme a tu lado, quiero estar a tu lado para siempre…

Voz: no hables asi…no pense que estubieras sufriendo por mi culpa

Shaoran: esa voz, no puede ser –abre los ojos- sakura?

Sakura: aquí estoy, lamento no haber venido antes…por favor no sigas asi por mi

Shaoran: pero…es que ya no puedo mas, me haces mucha falta

Sakura: pero no me estas diciendo que quieres venir conmigo no es asi?

Shaoran: haria lo que fuera por estar contigo…

Sakura: no puedo permitirlo, no

Shaoran: no vas a lograrlo –toma una especie de puñal- te vere pronto –se hace un corte y se recuesta en la cama- pronto te vere

Un rato mas tarde…

Shaoran: -abre los ojos- pero que? –ve a sakura- acaso…

Sakura: -sonrie- asi es…no pense que fueras capas

Shaoran: de acuerdo, ahora si que podemos estar para siempre juntos, siento todo lo que ocurrio, lastima que no pude decirte nada antes

Sakura: ya paso, ahora salgamos de aquí

Una semana después…

Nuevamente en el cementerio…

Tomoyo: no puedo creer lo que hizo shaoran, el tambien se dejo llevar hasta la muerte

Eriol: lo se, es que no puede estar sin ella, creo que fue algo que no pudo superar

Tomoyo: que terrible,esto es una tragedia, primero sakura y ahora shaoran que triste

Eriol: lo entiendo, pero creo que ellos estaran mejor en donde esten.

Tomoyo: es cierto.

Asi como el amor puede ser una locura, se dice que con una traicion, se puede seguir adelante o no, pero ahora al parecer ni la muerte le pudo ganar al amor.

Desde ese dia, sakura y shaoran, se la pasan juntos, y tambien vigilan a sus dos buenos amigos, pero aunque ellos no estan, siempre los recuerdan…todos los recuerdan para siempre y por siempre.

Fin 


End file.
